Impossible Events For One Leon Orcot
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: Sequal to Unbecoming Thoughts of One Count D. A month after D got his way with his detective, Leon's in for a surprise. M-Preg, Leon is uke in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Leon woke to the feeling of extreme soreness. His ass hurt like no tomorrow, but, for some reason, he didn't really mind it.

Probably the same reason that he hasn't minded it the other thirty or so days that he has woken up this way, because the reason he was so sore was the person who slept right next to him. Count D.

Leon watched as the sleeping man gently breathed in and out on his pillow and decided it was time to get up.

Not that he was able to, for as soon as Leon tried to sit up a pale arm brought him back down, seizing him under a body the color of snow. A color so different from his own lightly bronzed colored skin.

Leon sighed, who knew he'd ever end up in this position._ HIM_, Leon Orcot, detective on the case of the man he was now sleeping with. He never thought the day would come that he'd sleep with a man, he'd always been so attracted to women….though there was this one time when he was young….

….BUT THAT WAS JUST OUT OF CURIOUSITY!!!

There was once a time when he was a lover of all things female, when he used to think, '_ Give me a pair of boobs over a stiff dick any day'_.

He really wasn't so sure that he could say that anymore….

He….loved D. It was a hard fact for him to come to terms with, but he really did love the Count.

The past month had been a hectic one, waking up in bed with another man, Count D, had been a shocker in itself, but the things that D had showed him really took the cake. All of his animals had human forms, ones that he finally allowed himself to see, as D had put it. According to D, Leon had seen and heard his animals on numerous occasions, which, oddly enough, made a lot of sense. After all, Leon did recall seeing a little blond girl who called herself Pon-Chan, just like the raccoon, skipping around the pet shop with Chris and T-Chan.

Not to mention the whole ordeal when D and Chris had gotten kidnapped and his co-workers all told him about how he was talking to a raccoon in his terror….and Jill who kept saying it was okay when he talked to her, but it was when he sang to her that she became worried.

And he did sing to Pon-Chan….just usually when no one else was around….it was embarrassing enough as it was.

Leon heard a slight groan and turned to see the Count yawn discreetly and finally let him out of his clawed embrace. Yes, he had a few scares now from when the Count got particularly….frisky…during their nighttime endeavors. As it turns out, Leon did not mind though, the way he acquired them made up for it all.

Two mismatched eyes looked at him as Leon sat up and stretched, glittering with admiration as his eyes raked over smooth, tan skin. He brought up his, SEEMINGLY, delicate, pale arms to wrap around his lovers body, fingers gently caressing the skin of Leon's chest as he laid his chin upon Leon's shoulder.

" Good Morning, my dear detective." he purred out to his lover.

Leon rolled his eyes and smiled.

" Good morning D." he said as he enjoyed the Count's slight touches.

D gently nuzzled the blonds neck as his hand dipped down into the covers surrounding the detectives waist.

" D, wait a minute, we just woke up." Leon said as his breath hitches at the touch of the Counts long, pale fingers.

" Shh, it's okay. That's when it's best." D breathed out as he tightened his grasp around his detective's cock.

Leon's breath grew rapid and shallow as the covers became disturbed with every stroke of the Counts hand.

Very faintly, Leon became aware of the sound of footsteps coming closer to the room. However, his pleasure-filled mind couldn't care less at the time as he began to feel a high-strung coil form in the pit of his stomach, his penis beginning to swell.

The Count simply smiled at his Lion's pleasure as he too heard the footsteps coming closer.

" You must try to be silent, my dear Lion." he whispered in the man's ear as he took his hand off of his cock, chuckling at the disappointed groan that spilled from the detective's mouth as he did so.

Then relishing in the surprised shriek Leon produced as he cupped the soft-skinned sac below, feeling it constrict as white streaks streamed from the tip of the swollen member.

D then quickly laid the heaving man onto his back, covering him with the covers as he fixed himself up a bit to be more presentable as Chris flew through the door, Pon-Chan and T-Chan coming in behind him, both trying to pull the young boy away from the room.

" Yes Chris?" he said as he saw the young Orcot look around the room in fear.

After thoroughly examining the room, Chris turned a concerned look to the Count.

_' I heard some strange noises, is something wrong?'_ the boy asked, about to put his hands on the bed before the Count waved them away.

" Don't worry Chris, your brother just isn't feeling well. In fact, he's feeling so unwell, that he wet the bed." D said with one of his sweet, sparkly smiles _( You know, the one he always uses when he makes fun of Leon, like when he pretended to lose his memory and kept calling Leon a drunk.) _as he feel the glare of two piercing, cerulean colored eyes from behind him, under the covers.

He kept on smiling though, how he loved to tease his detective.

He just made it so easy.

_' OH! Okay,'_ Chris replied, looking to his older brother's lump under the covers.

_' It's okay Leon! I sometimes wet the bed too, especially when I'm sick, so don't feel embarrassed. It happens to everyone!'_ the boy said reassuringly.

Leon was ready to snap, he could feel the vein in his forehead pulsing at his irritation.

_HE DID NOT WET THE BED!!!!!_

_…..Well, at least not the way that Chris was surely thinking_.

Chris and his two companions left the room as Leon pulled the covers off of his head and glared at the Count.

" What the _HELL_ D!!!" he shouted, eyebrows arched in anger as D kept the happy smile on his face.

" Oh come, come Leon, I didn't mean to embarrass you. It was, after all, the truth." he said as he took in the blonds indignant scowl.

" YEAH! But Chris think it's 'cause I _PISSED _on the bed! I _did not_ piss on the bed D! We _both_ KNOWthat!!!" he ranted.

" But detective, I merely said that you wet the bed, I did not say that you _'pissed'_ on the bed. How Chris perceives it is completely up to him. And you _DID_ wet the bed." D reasoned.

" AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!!!" Leon yelled.

D simply smiled some more.

" Mine, of course." he stated simply.

"…." Leon didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped himself in the covers and laid back down on the bed, a sour look upon his face.

".….Asshole…" he swore.

" You really should watch your language detective, you might cause a bad influence on all the ones around you, especially the young and impressionable ones." D commented as he dressed into another one of his highly decorated changshans _( Everyone calls the cheongsams, but those are for women, and D is always saying that his are made for men, hence, they are changshan's.)_.

" Eh, Chris is a good boy, he hasn't started swearing after two years, has he? I doubt he'll start anytime soon." Leon answered as he stayed beneath the, equally decorated, covers, peaking slightly as D dressed.

" Hmm." D hummed slightly as finished and looked at his detective, a strange look surfacing in his eyes as he looked at him.

Leon blinked, what was _that_ look for?

" Well," D began as he opened the door to the hallway, " make sure you get dressed and ready for breakfast in time. T-Chan will be very upset if you don't."

And, with that, he left.

Leon blinked once again, what was _that_ all about?

-

" He still doesn't know, does he?" D heard a rough voice from behind him say.

" Ah, T-Chan," he said as he turned, " whatever do you mean?"

" Don't play dumb D, you know what I'm talking about, I know all about the subject, remember?" Tetsu replied.

"….Yes, I know." D said as he turned and started walking to the kitchen again, Tetsu following close behind.

" You can't keep it a secret forever you know. You _know_ he'll find out eventually, even a complete _dolt_ would find it out, you can't miss the signs, though he may deny it."

"……" D remained silent as his gaze grew solemn as he gazed upon the floor beneath him.

-

Okay, so here's the first chapter, it's an M-Preg, obviously, so be you warned.

I think I'm getting a hang of this whole smut writing thing, getting a little more comfortable with them.

So what do you think?

Good? Bad? Disgusted with the very idea?

Oh, and I'd like to thank all those who reviewed _Unbecoming Thoughts of One Count D_. they really helped to keep me writing and not chickening out of doing the whole thing.

So, _THANK YOU!!!!!_

Sapphirefoxgirl~


	2. The Signs

As Leon still laid on the bed after D had left, he began to let his mind wonder.

Lately, he'd been feeling a bit….strange.

He had been getting very easily tired, and he often felt dizzy.

Then there was his strange aversion to the food he usually craves. He couldn't stand the very sight of anything deep-fried or greasy, which was very unusual for someone like him, who loved his quarter-pounder bacon and cheese hamburgers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then, the weirdest part, was his recent craving for all things sugar.

Now, he'd been fighting these off, but D kept pushing it all in front of him, offering and putting it all on display for him.

It was all very…..odd.

He had thought about going to the hospital when it all started, because there had been some blood when he went to the bathroom. It wasn't much, but he'd always been told that if that EVER happened, to go to the hospital and get it checked out.

But D freaked out, saying no while, very uncharacteristically, waving his hands frantically in a ' NO!" gesture. He said Leon was just fine, that he'd have his family doctor look at Leon if he wanted. Apparently, D hated human hospitals….

So D's family doctor, a man named " Ru", looked him over and simply said, " All is normal".

Couldn't he just say that Leon was fine?

Leon finally decided to get up, got dressed, and went to the breakfast table. He saw D give him a look and sigh, he'd been trying to get Leon to try one of his dress thingies lately, but Leon felt too embarrassed, so he often protested.

_" Good morning, Big Bro!"_ Chris said as he ate his pancakes, handing Leon a plate.

" Good morning Chris." he replied, then looked at the raccoon that was staring holes into his back.

" And good morning Pon-Chan." he said loudly as he turned to her, watching her smile and run up to him.

" Good morning, Leon!" she shouted, she was of the few animals he had seen while he was still " willingly blind", and she loved it. So now that he could see them all the time, whenever he wanted, she made it a point to have his attention at many times of the day.

It was actually kind of sweet, so he allowed it, even if she did follow him around a lot.

He ruffled her hair a bit, and she giggled, satisfied at the attention she was receiving.

He sat down and began to eat, but, something about the food wasn't right….it needed more…..sugar.

So he grabbed some powdered sugar and maple syrup, and began to pour it onto his pancakes, not noticing the stares he was getting, nor the look T-Chan sent to his master.

D merely smiled and pushed some more powdered sugar in Leon's direction, as the bag he had had already been on the low-side.

Then chuckled as Leon's eyes grew bright at the site of the new bag of powdered sugar, grabbing onto it greedily.

Yes, D knew, he'd have to tell Leon soon, because it really was starting to show in his behavior and appetite. Not to mention the fact that D was not happy with the fact that Leon was still going to work as it was, he would not stand to see him do so in later months, so he'd have to tell him soon.

" Alright," Leon said, startling D out of his trance to find his detective done with his breakfast and ready to leave for work. " I gotta go."

D frowned, then smiled as he walked up to his lover, putting him in a loose embrace and giving him a light kiss in goodbye, leaving the blond man flustered.

D loved that about the man, that he still got so wound up over a kiss, even when they'd had many more, much more heated kisses that lead up to much more _intimate_ ways of showing affection and love.

" Good bye, Leon." he purred out , letting his hand slid against the detective's arms as he released him from his grasp.

Leon stood there for a bit, then snapped out of it as his face grew even redder. He stuttered out a goodbye in response and quickly left the building.

As D turned around, smile on his face, he saw the raised eyebrows of his older, more knowledgably animals, while confused faces were adorned by the younger.

" Count?" came the small, worried voice of Pon-Chan, Chris stood right next to her, he too looked worried.

" Nothing is wrong with him, why do you ask?" he asked the small raccoon.

" Because he's acting a little funny," she responded, " and he smells a little funny too, though not in a bad way."

D froze.

_So_ he thought, _even the young ones are beginning to notice_.

-

As Leon got to work and sat at his desk, he looked at the paper work that now stood on his desk.

" Aw _fuck_." he said as he stared hatefully at the stack of paper.

" Careful, you might burn a hole in your desk." he heard Jill's amused voice say.

" Aw, _shut up_." he grumbled.'

" Oooh! Someone's moody today!" she giggled at his crankiness.

" Hey, we got donuts!" came the voice of one of their co-workers.

" I feel like the stereotypical cop whenever they buy these-" Jill was cut off as a blond blur ran for the donut case, and watched as he grabbed three different donuts, walking back to his desk with a happy look on his face.

Jill gave him a strange look, watching her partner devour his sugary goods with a fiendish glee.

Leon saw the look.

" What?" he said through a mouthful of doughy goodness.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

" Yeah," he said as he swallowed, " Why?"

" No reason." she mumbled.

" So," she decided to change the subject.

" You gonna visit the Count today?"

She didn't know that Leon and the Count were….together, Leon just wasn't ready to let her know that she had been right all along.

" Uhhh, yeah…." he said as he turned away from her.

Jill lifted an eyebrow.

" Leon, I get the feeling that you're keeping something from me…." she said as she gave him the ' Okay, spill, or else!' look, a particularly ' evil' aura surrounding her, and now that Leon could actually see them very clearly as well, it was even more terrifying than before.

" The-there's nothing that I-I haven't t-told you…." he stuttered as sweat droplets began to form on his forehead and his hair stood on end, nervous smile adorning his face.

" Oh really? Then-" but she stopped when she saw a strange look come across his face.

" Leon?" she questioned, now worried for her partner.

He said nothing in response.

" Leon?" she asked again.

And then he puked,

ALL-OVER-JILL'S-SHOES!!!!!!

-

Not too long, but it's better than nothing, ne? This chapter was all about showing the symptoms of Leon's pregnancy, and the poor Count being pestered by the animals to tell poor, unsuspecting Leon, the news.

So yeah, I want to get Jill and the Chief in on the whole thing, because I doubt he could go to work without them noticing, and for other reasons that will not be stated just yet.

Hehehe, I don't think Leon realizes just how much sugar he's been eating recently, though the Count seems to be perfectly happy in letting him indulge. LOL.

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	3. Finding IT Out

Jill glared at Leon, who merely looked dazed after just spewing his guts out onto his partners shoes.

" Leeeeeeooooooonnnnnn!!!!!!" she screamed, and everyone in the building turned to look at her, taking in the scene and the now very out-of-it detective.

And they all winced, what a bad place to choose to spill your guts down on, on a woman's, newly-bought leather shoes.

Leon made a face as he looked at those shoes. Oblivious to his friends angry trembling, the man wiped his mouth and looked at the ceiling.

" ….The world keeps on spinning….." he muttered.

Now Jill was back to being worried for the man, though she still felt the slight tinge of the rage in the back of her mind.

" WHAT the HELL is going on here!!!" came their chief's familiar bellow as the loud bang of the door slamming open was heard.

Leon snapped out of his daze and looked at his chief.

" Uh, Chief," Jill started, " I don't think that Leon's feeling very well." she said.

" Why would you-" Jill pointed down and the Chief saw her shoes.

" Oh…" was all he could say, turning to Leon.

" Orcot, maybe you should go home." he stated, looking at the young detective.

" WHAT!" Leon yelled, " Why?!"

The Chief looked at Jill's shoes.

" Aw, don't mind that, I feel fine, it's all out of my sy-" Leon stopped, a nauseous look coming across his face.

" Leon?" the Chief asked, Jill's eyes grew large.

" Leon!" she yelled, " The waste basket!"

The detective got the hint and ran over to the waste basket at the left side of his desk, spewing whatever was left over of his breakfast into the poor, inanimate object.

When he looked up, both his chief and Jill were giving hi a look, a look that said _" You're going home, mister, and that's FINAL!!!!"_.

" Take your partner home, will you?" The Chief asked as he looked at Jill.

" Right!" she said grabbing Leon by his arm.

" Hey!" Leon yelled, too stubborn to accept that it probably would be better for him to just go home, so that he doesn't get another chance to spill his guts out on something else.

" Come on Leon, I know of a certain Count that I'm sure would _love_ to take care of you." Jill said in that sing-song voice of hers.

_He already takes care of me_ was what Leon wanted to say, but, then Jill would know that she was right all along, and he just couldn't have that.

And so Jill dragged the protesting cop all the way to Chinatown.

-

The Count was busy with a customer when he heard some familiar curses fill his ears, and he quickly excused himself and went to the door.

Opening it, he found a very sour-faced Leon Orcot, handcuffs on his wrists and Jill swirling a key around her finger, looking quite proud of herself.

" Hey Count," she said, " got you a present, a very cranky, sick present, so it might not be all that good."

Leon just glared daggers at her.

" I'm not sick!" he yelled.

" Of course you're not, that's why my new shoes are ruined." she said snidely, giving a pointed look to the blond man.

Leon blushed in his embarrassment.

" I said I was _sorry_." Leon forced out, hating how the word slid off his tongue.

" Yeah well, sorry is not gonna get me a new pair of shoes, is it?"

Anger marks were appearing all over there faces now, a fight about to break loose as D sweat dropped at the door, and the family who were about to buy a cat, a _normal_ cat, to tremble slightly in fear.

D decided this was a good time to intervene.

" Sick? Are you unwell _my_ dear detective." D said in concern.

" No!" Leon yelled, blushing at the Counts emphasis.

" Yes!" yelled Jill simultaneously, taking note of said emphasis.

" Jill, I'm NOT sick! I feel fine!" Leon yelled at his partner.

" Count! He threw up twice at work today, then decided to ruin my car floor as well, there's SOMETHING wrong with him!" Jill yelled, pushing Leon into the shop, Leon still cuffed and stumbling into the Count, who quickly steadied him.

" Oh, there's _something_ wrong with him all right." both Leon and the Count heard a certain Toutetsu snicker out.

This was both an insult, and a reference to the blond's _condition_.

Both D and Leon glared as T-Chan continued to grin at his little comment.

" Here D," Jill's voice snapped them back to the situation at hand, " here's the key to the handcuffs, you can take them off whenever you want, he's a bit of a handful when he's like this." Jill said, handing D the key and walking out the door.

" HEY!!!" Leon yelled, lower lip sticking out in a pout, one that D could do nothing to ignore.

D looked down at the handcuffs, to the detective's _delicious_ pout, to the key he now held in his hands.

_Oh boy, _it's going to be a _hard_ day at work today.

" I'm sorry for the delay," he said as he turned to the family with the cat, " sign here and you may go home with your new family member." he said pleasantly, handing them a contract as his hand grasped the detective's, leading him to the couch to rest.

Once the family was gone, D turned to his detective, who was fiddling with his handcuffs from the couch he was laying on.

" Leon," he sighed, getting his lion's attention, " we need to talk."

Leon's head popped out the couch at that, this didn't sound too good.

Maybe the Count regretted this, maybe he decided that Leon was just some undeserving human and that he no longer had any use for him.

His fearful look was not lost on the Count.

" I assure you Leon, it is nothing of that sort. I am _never_ letting you go." the Count said as his eyes narrowed at the very thought, especially now, with the detective's _condition._

A condition that D was purely to blame for. Not that Leon didn't have a part of it, as the humans say, _it takes two to tango_, but then, Leon had no idea that it could happen between the two of them.

Leon's face relaxed, though he now looked very confused.

" Then what do ya' want to talk about, Count?" Leon asked, about to get up before a certain pale, long-fingered hand stopped him from doing so.

" No, I think you should stay sitting for this." the Count said as he sat beside his lover, his very confused and adorable lover.

But now was not the time to think such thoughts.

" Leon….has it ever occurred to you how….different our bodies are from each other?" he asked, seeing Leon's thoughtful look.

" Nope," Leon said with a tanned finger under his chin, " I was more focused on how similar they were." he finished, looking at the Chinese man.

" Why?" he asked.

" I'm sure you realized the large amounts of sugar I take in everyday?"

Leon nodded _it was kinda hard not to_.

" Well, though our bodies certainly _look_ the same, I assure you that they work differently." as D spoke he began to wish that he had taken this to their room, because he now felt the eyes of all his animals on their backs.

" Stop bein' so nosy!" Leon scolded, also noticing the piercing gazes of the pets, who all quickly turned around at the reprimand.

" Anyways," the Count resumed, " for instance, my body needs large amounts of sugar for nourishment, and nothing more, while yours needs a variety of different substances to operate."

The Count knew that he needed to get to the point soon, because his lion seemed to be getting impatient with his dodging of the subject.

" Yeah, so?" Leon asked, one eyebrow cocked upwards as he folded, or, at least, tried to fold, his arms.

" Well, there is also the matter of….reproduction." he got himself to spill out.

" I know, you said that your kind can reproduce by yourself, right?" Leon asked.

D nodded.

" Yes, this is true. However, there….are other ways, we can reproduce with partners…"

Nope, Leon still wasn't catching on.

"…..regardless of genders……"

Okay, now he got it.

Leon's eyes snapped open and so did his mouth, the shock written on the detective's face making D feel even more nervous.

He'd only just been able to experience what love felt like, he did not want to lose it so soon because, in his hurry to acquire the cop's love in return, he'd forgotten that it was possible for his kind to reproduce with the humans.

" Please tell me you're telling me this out of warning and not because it's already happened…." Leon managed to get out of his still slack jaw.

D looked down.

So now Leon's head was fuzzy, unable to comprehend this….event that should have been impossible for him, as he was a MALE!!!! This doesn't happen to dudes, it happens to chicks….

" Leon?" he heard D call, " are you okay?"

_Okay? Okay?_ of course he was not _okay_! He had just been told he was _pregnant_ for _fuck's sake_!

" D?" Leon said, the Count nervously turning to him.

" Yes, Leon?" he responded.

" Will you take off the handcuffs please?" _because I want to strangle you_ was left out of that sentence.

D thought about it,_ nope_, he thought,

_That course of action would not be good for his health_.

" I'm sorry detective, but I think you should keep them on." he said calmly.

" Please?" Leon asked.

_It wasn't good when Leon asked for something._

" I'm sorry my dear detective."

" D?" Leon called for him again, face once again in his familiar scowl.

" Yes?"

" You-Are-An-ASSHOLE!!!!" he yelled.

D sighed, this was going to a long nine months, but if they could get through tomorrow then they get through the rest of it with relative ease.

Until then, D could only pray that Leon would forgive him and still wish to stay with him.

And if he didn't, well, D wasn't about to let the detective get away from him that easily, even if it was really all D's fault.

-

So, Leon knows now, this is fun, I'm having a good time having Leon puke on people's things, mostly Jill's….I love her and all, but it's fun picturing Leon puking on her things because she still has no idea that D and Leon even have anything going on between them, nonetheless about how Leon is pregnant.

Sorry about the no recent sex thing, but don't worry, you can count on those handcuffs bein put to good use! :D

Please review!

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	4. Troubled Thoughts

_ASSHOLE!!!_

The Count was a complete A-S-S-H-O-L-E!!!!

How could he, so conveniently, forget to tell Leon something as important as the fact that he could get Leon pregnant! That's the kind of thing you kinda need to be aware of while in a relationship!

But, maybe he was overreacting….

Leon sat on his bed, the one that was provided by D when he moved in, saying that it was for when they had one of arguments, as they obviously would.

It hadn't been used, until now that is, all their fights weren't usually too bad,

Leon shook his head and lifted his hands to cover his face.

Maybe It wasn't as bad as he thought.

He had always wanted kids, eventually, he just…..never thought it'd happen like this.

He never saw himself as the mother…though, he already was a mother, technically, and saw his daughters, the three Honlons, very often.

When he was young he used to imagine himself as the father, with a woman, with about three kids in tow.

He did not see himself as the mother, with a man, a dragon for a daughter, with a baby on the way, one that he'd have to give birth too.

_BIRTH!!!_ He'd have to give _BIRTH!!!!_

Leon was never one to fight a woman when they used the _" You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon_" card before, because of the fact that he knew it had to be painful. His mother told him so!

And now he had to do it, had to…..give birth….how exactly was that gonna work?

It was gonna hurt, it was _REALLY_ gonna hurt.

….he was scared.

It wouldn't be so bad, having the Count's kid, but….

He could die, like his mother, he could die….

That normally didn't matter much to Leon, dieing was something he knew could happen to him at any time on any day.

But, it was different when it meant dieing this way.

He'd gladly die for the kid to live, like his mother did, but….

He'd like to not miss out on the kid growing up. He'd like to take them on their first day to school…..

Most of all, he'd like for the kid to actually know him.

It hurt, sometimes, for him to look at Chris and realize, _" He doesn't even really know her…."_.

Despite the fact that she died for him to live, he'll never truly realize how wonderful she was…..

He didn't feel as bad for his mother on that note, as he did for his brother. His mother did what she thought was right, it was Chris that was missing out.

….Then what if the baby died? Or they both did? What would the Count do? Would he be upset? Would he even care?

Now Leon was sure he was just being insecure, but, he just couldn't help it…

It's not that D didn't tell him he loved him enough, no, he did that very often. It was just, Leon wasn't used to people ever actually meaning it…of course, D wasn't human…

Sighing and shaking his head of thoughts that could go on forever and just leave him miserable as he over thought every aspect of his life.

Splaying himself across the bed and looking at the ceiling above him, a shaky hand reached up to cover his abdomen.

So, was it true? Was there really a baby in there?

What a strange thought, but it didn't bother him as much as he though it would.

A man, pregnant?! Who woulda thunk it?

The Count, obviously.

So maybe he was overreacting, and he did love the Count, and he just _KNEW_ that he would love this baby, no matter what.

But did that automatically mean that he shouldn't be afraid, because he was terrified of all the things that could go wrong.

It scared him really, how he could already love someone that he hadn't even met yet.

That he could already love them so much that he would die for them.

How…petrifying it was to understand how his mother felt on the last few months of her life….

So no, he guessed he wasn't really very angry at the Count at all then, he was just scared.

Didn't mean that he wouldn't act like it was anger, fear was just too….real.

….but then, maybe he should talk to the Count about it….

Well, if only to get these handcuffs off.

-

T-Chan rolled his eyes, staring at the Count as he sulked at his table.

He'd even sulked the entire time a customer had been in.

_It just wasn't normal!_

Why did they have to be so complicated? D got his mate pregnant, that's usually a cause for celebration.

His kind would usually hunt, gather as much food as they could and cook a large banquet for the pregnant mate to feast upon.

But, neither of them were toutetsus, so it didn't work that way. Especially since the Count's mate happened to be human, human and a male, human and male and _very_ stupid!

He was probably just upset about being pregnant and being male. So what! Loads of races could reproduce regardless of gender. Well, most of the more…unusual races, his own being one of them. This was usually because of the dwindling numbers of their kind.

But, he could be wrong, there are plenty of reasons that the human could be angry. The Count did forget to mention that it could happen, and had, to the dolt.

Who knows? All he knew was that the Count and the human needed to talk.

However, every time he tried to tell the Count to go speak to his mate, the Count simply did not hear him. He was just too focused on his own thoughts.

_" What's wrong with the Count and Leon?"_ Chris's inner voice broke through the toutetsu's thoughts.

" Nothing, they're just being stupid." he replied.

" Hmph!" came Pon-Chan, huffing at T-Chan, " Leon and the Count are NOT stupid!" she yelled.

T-Chan grew irritated.

" Well their being pretty stupid right now!" he yelled right back.

_" What's wrong?"_ Chris asked again.

" Nothing, your _STUPID_," he looked at Pon-Chan, whose cheeks puffed up in anger, " brother is just pregnant."

Chris's eyes grew large.

_" Nu Uh!!! Big Bro is a boy!"_ he said as Pon-Chan exclaimed, " Really?! Cool! Is that why Leon smells a little different now?!"

" Well I got news for you, it's true, and yes, that's why he smells a little different now." T-Chan secretly loved being the one in the group that knew everything, though that was only really because he was older than them.

_" Bu-"_

" No buts! In the Count's family, the fact that the human is a _boy_, has nothing to do with it."

Chris was confused, he'd always been told that the girls have babies, not the boys.

Suddenly, a thought struck the small boy.

His big bro was pregnant, meaning he'd have a baby, meaning that his big brother could….

_" NO!!!"_ Chris suddenly let out as he began crying, sliding down to the floor.

This got through to D, who finally heard something through his heavy thoughts. Turning to the boy, he saw him crying, large, fat tears as his two friends looked shocked at his outburst.

" Chris?" he asked, getting the boy's attention, " What's wrong?"

_" Big Bro….is gonna have a baby."_

D looked shocked, did….did this even upset Chris? He was beginning to feel hurt about this. He could understand why Leon was upset, but Chris?

" Why…why is that so bad?…." he asked sadly.

_" He….he could die…."_

All other occupants of the room looked at the weeping child in shock. None had thought about that possibility going through such a small child's mind.

Of course the boy was upset! His mother died giving birth to him, it made sense that such a thing would frighten him.

And Leon being his only immediate family left…..

Was….was Leon scared as well?

In this case, D wouldn't blame the man, he hadn't thought about this before now.

Now that he did, it made him think as well….

However, D had many more things at his disposal to prevent such things, much more than the humans and their " technology" had, so D was certain that nothing of the sort would happen to his detective.

However, his two favorite humans had no knowledge of that.

" Oh Chris, do not fear. Your brother will be fine." he assured the small human.

_" But-but-"_

" He'll be fine. I have many resources at hand to prevent such a thing from happening."

_" Really?"_ Chris asked through teary eyes.

" Yes." the Count assured once more, running his hand through the boy's blond hair in a comforting gesture.

_" Promise?"_ the boy asked.

" I promise." the Count vowed.

" Not to mention that fact that your brother is very young and strong, he can handle such a feat."

Now, as Chris wiped his eyes, happy to know that the Count would keep his brother safe. D knew had to go speak to his mate, to his lion. Things wouldn't get any better until this was all talked through between them.

So he left for Leon's room, slowly, trying to figure out what he would say to the blond human.

-

What he didn't know, was that, at that very moment, Leon was trying to figure out what he would say to Chinese man about the exact same subject.

" _AW!_ _FUCK THIS!!!"_

The Count jumped at the sound and reached for the door, only to have it pulled out of his grasp as the form of his, rather angry-looking, mate appear at the doorway.

An angry mate that then jumped in shock at the sight of the man on the other side of the door way.

" D!" he yelled out in shock, nearly falling backwards before a pale, white arm snatched him back up.

" Yes Leon?" D asked as he still held the blond in his arms.

" I, uhhh…I need to talk to you…."

D cocked an eyebrow upwards as Leon spoke a line that had said not too long ago, when he told the detective the truth about his condition.

" Yes, I….would like to talk to you as well." D replied, closing the door behind him as they walked into the room.

" D, I…" Leon began, unable to get the right words out.

" Are you afraid, my beloved?" The Count asked quickly, not waiting for his detective to finish his sentence.

" Huh? Wha-" stuttered the man, shocked that the Count was so….right….

" I will ask you once more, are you afraid." the Count repeated.

" I-I…yes…" Leon got out, looking to the floor.

" Of what?" D asked, though he knew perfectly well what the problem was.

" Of-of-"

" Leon, in order for things to work between us we need to be able to talk about these kind of issues together."

D had a point, so, sighing and looking at the Count, he told his lover everything. His thoughts and concerns, what he was looking forward too. He'd never talked so much, with anyone!

He was glad though, that this weight was lifted off his shoulders as D spoke to him about all the medicines and such that can be used in case of problems during pregnancy.

He never felt so connected to anyone as he did with the Count. Their relationship was always great, but, he felt that now that they have discussed all of these subjects that things would only get much better.

And geez, now he sounds like chick.

It was dark out by now as they laid on the bed, talking, for once, and not just….you know…._doing it_…..

" Well detective," D smiled as they ended their discussion, " feel better?"

" Yeah, actually, I feel great." Leon answered.

There was a pause as they just laid still, taking in the peace that so rarely existed between them.

Though, through the corner of his eye, Leon could see the Count's gaze on his abdomen.

He smiled.

" D?" he called.

" Yes Leon?" D answered.

" Handcuffs?"

He could not believe that they were still on. Jeez, all day with a pair of handcuffs on. Though, he'd honestly hardly noticed them, as he'd spent most of the day laying, or sitting down.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of something go through the Count's eyes.

_Uh oh_, he knew that look, he knew it _very_ well by now.

There was no way he was getting out of these handcuffs without D getting a bit of fun first.

" Leeeeeoooon." the Count purred out, bending his index finger in a _come hither_ gesture.

So Leon did as was asked, he knew better than to fight it, the Count always got his way.

And he enjoyed every second of it.

Leon scooted into the Counts arms, loving it as D's arms wrapped around him, feeling pale fingers slid and caress the skin of his back through his shirt.

He felt the other man's palm come to rest against his backside, feeling it rub and cup the two globes of flesh.

Those same hands then decided to move back upwards, up the back of his shirt, and Leon shivered at the contact.

D gently lifted the shirt above his lion's head, throwing it to the side, it was merely in the way at the moment.

He brought his hands to rest against his lovers chest, tenderly stroking the smooth skin before turning his attention to one dark nipple.

He rubbed and tweaked the little nub a little, causing Leon to moan at bit at the gentle stimulation.

Then, bending down to the other, neglected, nipple, he began to lick and suckle, scraping his teeth against the soft skin.

" Ah!" came Leon's forced gasp as he reveled in the sensation that began to take over his body.

So taken by the feeling of D's suckling, he paid no attention as the Count pulled away for just a second. Nor did he care as his lover pulling up the blond man's cuffed hands and holding them above his head, coming back up to plant a firm kiss upon to detective's pale lips.

Leon sighed, then groaned as D pulled himself off of the blonde's body so that he could shrug off his top clothing, leaving him in only his crimson silk pants.

" Hurry up D!" Leon shouted impatiently as D just chuckled, laying his body length over the detective's and inconspicuously lifting then man's cuffed hands, typing him to the bed post.

" He-hey!" Leon yelled, he'd seen this coming, he really had, he just didn't know when the Count would pull it off.

" You asked me to hurry it up detective." D smirked as Leon huffed.

D then went back to his task of pleasuring his poor human. Bringing himself to hover above the man, he sealed his lips to the other man's once more before bringing his hips down to grind against his partner's own, his penis brushing against Leon's own hardening member through the fabric of their pants.

" Oh Shit!" Leon gasped, thrusting his own hips forward, earning a low groan from his Chinese lover.

" Language, my dear detective, language." he chastised as he panted from the lingering sensation.

As they began to grind into each the, Leon became frustrated.

" Ehhhh!" he snarled, " I can't keep these on any more!" he yelled, desperately trying to wiggle out of his jeans. A futile event.

Fortunately for him, D was in full agreement as he ripped both the detective's and his own pants from their bodies, leaving them both bare to the world as slid down the length of his mate's body, licking a trail until he was met by a particularly warm piece of Leon's flesh.

" AHHH!" Leon yelled D's tongue swirled at the tip of his member, lapping at the slip and taking in all pre-cum that came to the surface.

" D, sto-stop teasing me." Leon moaned out as his hips thrusted involuntarily, trying to go deeper into the hot cavern that was the Count's mouth.

" Patience." was all that the Count said as he took in the blonde's cock inch by inch before fully taking him into his mouth.

Leon moaned and thrashed about, the chain of his handcuffs clanking angrily against the wood of the bedpost, causing white marks to appear upon the wood.

" D! OH_ God,_ D!!!" Leon screamed as he continued to thrust his hips upwards, his legs trying to clamp shut at the sensation as D held them open with one clawed hand.

It was _burning_, he became aware of everything as every muscle in his body tensed up, tightening as he felt his completion come roaring from his body.

" UHHHH!" Leon groaned out, his hips thrusting one last time into the Count's mouth, filling it with a hot, sticky liquid.

D's happily sucked and swallowed, savoring the taste as he rolled the liquid around on his tongue before swallowing.

" I'll never get enough of your taste." the Count moaned out at the memory of all the time's he had tasted this man on his tongue.

Leon lay panting, face flushed in arousal as he watched his lover swallow his essence.

So lost in his lust-filled haze, he did not notice his lover reach for a bottle of yellow liquid that had appeared on the stand next to the bed. Not until he felt slick fingers enter him abruptly.

" AH!" came his surprised yell as he pulled against his cuffed hands.

" So tight." the Count whispered huskily as his eyes became half-lidded, darkened in his lust.

Thrusting his fingers heatedly, one hand came to lay itself upon the blond's abdomen.

" Baby," he whispered, "_MY _baby." he stated fiercely.

Leon could only moan in response, his mind to filled with what the man's pale fingers were doing to his body to truly comprehend his lover's words.

Time once again stopped as he came again, covering D's pale hand.

D simply chuckled darkly and took one, long lick up his wrist to his finger tip.

Then, he was above him, his length filling the blonde as he wailed at the sudden fullness he felt.

D began to pound into the man's bronze-colored body, gently, but firmly, not wanting to hurt his lover.

Leon moaned and brought his mouth forward to his partner's neck, sucking gently as his legs came up to hook themselves around the Counts hips, trying to get his lover as close as he could.

D groaned and sighed as he left and came back into the body below him, shivering in delight at the warm flesh that surrounded him.

Leon's sucking became more furious as D's thrust's came harder, and faster. Keening and arching into the man above him, his face flushed red and his eyes clenched shut as he pulled away to let lose a small whine.

Experimentally, Leon decided to clench the muscles around his anus, clamping down on his lover's cock.

" OHH!" D's shouted out sharply in shock, his thrusting becoming irregular, spasming at the sudden dose of pleasure than ran through his system before began to tremble with upcoming release, grabbing his lion's cock and creating a rapid rhythm, wanting his lover to come with him.

" Oh _GOD!_" Leon wailed, a white, sticky liquid spurting forth onto his chest and stomach as he felt D release his seed deep inside him, grunting and holding the golden-haired man close to himself.

Laying there in the afterglow of their activities, D slowly unlocked his lover from his handcuffs. Leon's arms fell to the bed with a_ thump_, and they heard the cuffs clink down to the floor.

As they both caught their breath, Leon turned to the dark-haired man beside him.

" You're forgiven….you asshole." he whispered sleepily, closing his heavy eyelids.

" I love you." was the last thing D heard from those pale lips that night as he watch the man quickly enter the world of sleep.

D smiled and spooned his dear, lion-esque, detective, bringing a pale palm down to rest over where his child was now forming.

" And I love you, my dear Leon." D muttered as he rested his head beside the blonde's, golden strands resting against his cheek as he snuggled into them, taking in the warm, summer-like smell eagerly before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning he would briefly remember hoping that "_ Asshole"_, wasn't his new petname.

-

Whoa, wrote too much, must…..sleep…..*-*

What…..do you…..think? *-*

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	5. When Jill Notices

It was the twelfth week of pregnancy for Leon, and he now had a small bump to show for his efforts. The morning sickness was starting to waver now, _thank God_ in everyone's opinion. Especially Jill's, who still had no idea of what was going on with her best friend.

As it turns out, baby does _NOT_ like leather shoes….or anything else that had to do with dead or slaughtered animals….or things that don't match….

D remembered finding Leon on the floor in their bedroom, crying hysterically. Panicked, D had ran over to his fallen mate, frantically asking him what was wrong.

Only to get the most unexpected answer he'd ever heard.

" _WHY?!_" Leon had screamed, throwing his arms dramatically into the air, " WHY DON'T MY SOCKS MATCH!!!!"

D blinked once, then again, then let loose a small chuckle, right sleeve going up to cover his mouth.

_Big mistake_

Leon had quickly turned his head, fierce glare settling on his face as an angry tear sat by his left eye.

"_ WHY IS THAT SOOO FUNNY?????!!!!"_ he snapped, causing D to shut his mouth and his eyes to go wide.

_" Um Leon,….it's just…."_ D managed to get out.

" _IT'S JUST NOTHING!!!STOP LAUGHING AT MY FEELINGS!!!!"_

It was like that often now, D had to do his best to make sure things like socks and bed sheets always matched. Though it was a relief that his different color eyes did not bother him in the least.

_" Leon?"_ he asked, _" do my eyes bother you?"_

Leon looked so confused at that moment, one eyebrow quirking up in question.

_" Noooo,"_ he dragged out, _" Why would they?"_

_" Oh, no reason."_ D replied, waving his hand dismissively, Leon looked at him oddly, not at all satisfied by the answer.

But that was then, and this is now….though the only thing that had really changed was that the morning sickness was fading away.

" D!" the Count heard his lover shout out, " I'm going to work!"

D scowled, that was one thing he had not gotten to get the man to give up….yet. By God, that man will _NOT_ stay in his job field for much longer, he'd make sure of it!

He knew that Leon did not like being dependent on him, but he needed to put his feelings aside and think of the situation. One, he was pregnant, and two, once the baby was born he'd appreciate it if their mother did not die on the job!

….but he could not just tell Leon to do that, to put his _feelings_ of pride aside, when it was his _feelings_( AKA: Hormones) that were causing him to be so irrational at all these times.

And he did not feel like being hit in the head with one of his priceless antiques….again.

One smashed vase and headache was quite enough thank you.

And just to let everyone know, never deny Leon his t.v. time, especially when Animal Channel was on, which was basically all the time.

D sighed.

" Goodbye Leon." he sulked.

Leon blinked, then smiled.

" Aw come on, don't be so upset. I promise to come home in one piece, as always. It's not like I'm on any dangerous missions lately, I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?"

_Sigh_, that was true and was the only reason Leon was not forcibly removed from his station by an over-protective father_-_to-be named D ( I rhymed!!!!:D).

Bending down to the man who sat at the table, as usual, he gave him a quick peck on the cheek, to which D smiled and gave his detective a full-on kiss on the mouth.

As they parted, they smiled, and Leon grabbed his coat and left.

Leaving D to worry once more. Just one more, agonizing day at work.

Needless to say, the next _special_ type of customer who walked in were greeted with smiles that were more mopey than anything else.

-

Leon walked into his department, happily munching on a powdered sugar donut, a large box filled with more carried under his left arm.

Looking to his desk, he stopped when he saw Jill standing right in front of it, a stern look on her face as her arms crossed right in front of her, cheeks all puffed up in determination.

" Leon! I think you need to see a doctor!" she said with her hands on her hips.

Leon scowled.

" NO doctors!" he yelled, walking past her, donut in mouth, and sitting as his desk.

But Jill was persistent.

" Come one Leon!" she sighed, " You've been puking a LOT lately (Usually on me) an-" but she was cut off by one rude detective.

" I'm GETTING BETTER!!!!" he yelled, pouting indignantly.

"You've been getting lightheaded very easily, you're extremely moody ( Though that's pretty normal for you, but it's gotten worse lately), you're always eating SOME kind of sugar, and the very smell of meat makes you heave!" Jill turned sorrowfully to her partner.

" Leon,….you love meat…." she said to him worriedly.

"…." what was he supposed to say?

It was all true, and if he had been in her shoes and she in his, well….he'd probably try to convince her to do the same thing. They had known each other their entire lives, their mothers had been best friends, so Jill knew him from the very moment Leon was born.

In fact, there were times that Jill referred to him as the annoying little brother that she could have done without….though that was usually when she was angry with him.

So he really couldn't blame her for being worried.

Jill sighed.

" I get the feeling that I'm seriously being left out of something very important here…." she whispered sadly.

Leon looked down, he wanted to cry out in shame for keeping secrets from someone who had known him his entire life, one of his closest friends.

He wanted to tell her, but….how would she take the news that her friend was gay, gay with the man she'd been accusing him of being with this entire time-

Okay, that part she'd probably jump for joy once she heard about it, she'd been telling him he was probably gay for years, which would explain why he couldn't keep a woman.

And that woman lived for being right….

But, then there was the baby….how would she take that?

And if he told her that, everything else would have to follow, right? And how would she take _that?_

" Not to mention the fact that you seem to glow now-a-days!" Jill yelled in resignation.

Glow? He_ glowed?_

Thinking back he remembered his mother while she was pregnant. She glowed, he remembered thinking she looked so beautiful and happy. He remembered asking why, and she just smiled and said something about it having to do with pregnancy's effect on the skin.

_ " Leon!!!_" Jill yelled in his ear, startling him and bringing him back to the real world.

He felt a slight headache coming on.

" Would you _listen_ to me!" she said, her cheeks all puffed up again as she grabbed onto the sides of his chair.

But something went wrong, she slipped slightly, causing her hand to lightly brush against Leon's stomach.

Jill quickly pulled her hand away, and looking up questionably at Leon, her eyebrows slightly knitted together.

" Leon?" she asked as she stood up, gently holding her hand.

Leon's face looked panicked, almost as panicked as panicked as he felt.

So he decided to change the subject.

" WELL!" he suddenly yelled nervously, drawing everyone's attention, " I've got to get to work"

" I've got….ah, a lot of paper work to do!" he said as he pulled his chair into his desk as closely as he could, trying to hide his slight bump from Jill's pointed gaze.

" Don't give me that, Leon! You've only been taking the most easy cases lately! You hardly have _anything_ to do!" she yelled.

" You haven't even done too much field work!" she huffed as she looked again to the detective's stomach.

She had thought that he had put on a little weight, and that little brush with his stomach proved that. But….that did not feel like normal body-fat….in fact, it felt almost like how she remembered Leon's mother's stomach feeling when she was pregnant with Chris.

But that couldn't be, right?

She stared even harder.

" _What!"_ he yelled, " So I've put on a little weight! No need for you to f**kin' stare!!!"

He was feeling just a _little_ self-conscious about the look he was receiving. It just kept reminding him how _big_ he'd probably be within a few months time, and that was something that he _really_ didn't want to think about at the moment.

Jill stared him some more, not at all effected by his outburst as the whole department stared at them, even their boss, who decided that it wasn't in his best interest to interfere.

" We're going to see the Count then." she said, he voice saying that there was just no way out of this.

" WHAT!!!" Leon yelled as he was dragged to Jill's car, it seemed that she did this very often now.

Couldn't get Leon to do something? Take him to the Count, he'd know what to do!

Now, despite the fact that he was just dragged to Jill's car and back on his way home when he should be at work, he couldn't help but feel a little happy. Leon had started to get homesick a lot, even though he only went to work for so long before he went back home.

He missed D….

Before he knew it, they were right outside of the petshop, standing right outside the door as Jill knocked.

" Why do you always bring me to D when stuff like this happens?" Leon grumbled like a small child who was being punished.

" Because D is the only one who can get you to behave and cooperate." she replied, not even looking at him.

_Behave? Cooperate? _

Jill had _NO_ idea….

Leon blushed, and, just at that moment, D opened the door.

" Miss Jill?" D questioned as Jill grabbed Leon by his collar, yanking him into D's view.

" There's something _wrong_ with him!!!" she yelled.

D's right eyebrow shot up.

" Have you just figured that out." he said with a mischievous smile in Leon's direction, who quickly glared at him.

D led them in, inviting them to sit at the couch.

" Now, what brings this….unexpected, visit about?" D questioned.

" Leon's sick!" Jill shouted, " And he won't go to the doctor!"

" NO DOCTOR!!!" Leon yelled, " I'm NOT SICK!"

" YES YOU ARE!"

" NO, I'M NOT!!!"

" YES YOU A-"

" That's _quite_ enough!" D intervened, the yelling was disturbing his pets.

" Well I'm _not_." Leon whispered angrily as Jill glared at him.

" So, let me see if I understand this, Jill wants you to see a doctor because of all the strange symptoms you have been exhibiting." D basically guessed because of the two bickering like children.

It was obvious why Leon would act in such a way, but Jill? She had to very worried for her good friend.

The two nodded, turning to each other angrily, then turning away in a huff.

" Now Miss Jill, I understand your concern, but Leon is fine. It was a simple stomach flu, he's been getting treatment by my own doctor actually." D said as he went to go get some tea from the kitchen.

" Flu?" Jill asked, " Well, I guess that would explain a lot, but, not this!"

Jill pointed to Leon's stomach. Leon was starting to get that self-conscious feeling again as he threw her an irritated glance.

" What about his stomach Miss Jill?" D questioned.

" It….doesn't feel right! It feels almost like a….like a…..like a pregnant woman's stomach!" she shouted as she stood up.

" And what's going on here? Since when do you call him " Leon"? You've always just called him " detective"!"

Jill was confused, confused and angry and worried, a volatile combination.

" Miss Jill, please calm down." D said worriedly as he put the tea down at the table and looked at her with concern-filled eyes.

" Yeah Jill, cool down a bit, okay?" Leon butted in, now as worried for his friend as she was for him.

" No! I will _not_ calm down! Something is going on here, and I really need to know what it is!" she said as she sat down again with a deep breath.

" I'm worried about you Leon…." she whispered, looking to the ground.

Leon looked at D, who simply nodded as he sighed.

" Jill, there is something you need to know….but I gotta warn you, it….isn't exactly normal…."

Jill gulped, but stood bravely, wondering just what it was that she was getting herself into.

-

It was a long, arduous explanation, one that Jill was finding hard to understand. The part about D and Leon being together was easy to understand, it was everything else that had her head reeling.

Humanoid animals, human-eating sheep/tiger creatures, a _kami_, and, of course, lets not forget the _best friend being pregnant _thing! Her VERY _male_ best friend, was….

….was pregnant?

" I could….really use a little feedback here…." she heard Leon whisper.

She turned to look at him, then turning her gaze once again to her friends belly.

" Jill, can you…please don't stare, it makes me feel very….uncomfortable…."

Her friend looked so miserable at the moment, which, apparently, D noticed, because he quickly went over to hold the distraught detective.

Oh God, what was she doing? She should also be over there, comforting the poor guy.

But it was so odd, she'd known him from the day he was born, being two years older. She heard his first words, saw his first steps, beat up on the first girl who decided to toy with his heart.

She always thought she'd be the one giving him the news of her unexpected pregnancy, not the other way around.

They would laugh and celebrate, be happy.

He looked about ready to cry, she hadn't seen him cry since he was tiny, he always tried to act the tough-guy. She knew it was probably just the hormones, but it broke her heart and made up her mind.

" So," she said, bringing attention back to herself as she gave a shaky smile, " I guess I'll have to help you pick out some good-looking baby clothes, though I'm sure D would do a great job in that area." she looked to the floor, then back into her friends eyes.

" Would you let an old-friend help you find some adorable outfits as well?"

And all that Leon could do was smile.

Another obstacle passed, twenty-thousand left to go.

-

I've been so busy, sorry for the wait. First year of College, lots of homework, and they are usually papers and include lots of drawing.

But I updated, right?

So, I think I'll make Leon have twins, a boy and a girl. If your gonna have an Mpreg with Leon as the one pregnant, than you might as well make him have twins, right?

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	6. Week Fourteen

Week Fourteen

Only two weeks since Jill joined in on the knowledge of Leon's " condition". D still wasn't able to convince Leon to leave work, which greatly irritated the kami, but it did make him feel better that Jill promised to look after him while at work.

However,….D still couldn't get over it! Leon's belly was still small enough to be hidden by large shirts, but it wouldn't be for long. Leon was already larger than what was generally normal, and if Jill could figure out, anyone can! Not that Jill wasn't smart, no, no, she was a very clever young woman….

D couldn't help imagining what would happen if someone brushed against Leon's belly and noticed, what would they do? Would they send him to some strange lab to be tested? Then, what if Leon got into a fight? One blow could seriously hurt both Leon and the baby at this point.

" _Stop_ worrying, Count. Your worry is just suffocating us _all_." he heard T-chan say.

That brought him back to reality.

Looking to the ground, he sees T-chan, Pon-chan, and Chris, all staring at him with expressions ranging from worried, extremely worried, and slightly agitated.

" Oh!" he gasped in surprise, he had not noticed them one bit, now how could that be? He was normally so alert.

_" Count, are you okay?"_ Chris asked.

D smiled, though he still desperately wanted to run out the front door and drag the blonde detective back home where D could rest assured of his safety.

He wondered if Leon's feet were bothering him, he had been complaining a bit earlier…..

" Yes Christopher, I'm fine." he answered, though Chris could see that, that wasn't true.

_" Is Big Bro okay?"_ he asked.

" Or course he is!" D assured, even though the worry was sill tearing him up inside.

_" Well, then, is the baby okay?"_ he prodded.

For D, these questions were torture, he knew Chris was only trying to figure out what was bothering him, he was such a sweet boy, but he really wished the questions would end!

_" Count?"_ Chris asked.

" Oh yes, the baby is just fine!" he answered.

Chris looked happy at the assurance, since he got over the shock of it all, he seemed to really be looking forward to becoming an uncle. He couldn't wait till he would be able to see the baby.

D suddenly went to the kitchen, brought out a basket filled with different types of sugary foods, bread, and tea, and went to the door.

_" Where you going?"_ Chris couldn't have been more confused, what was going on? The Count had been acting so strange since his brother found out he was going to have a baby.

" I think I'll just go and….give your brother a few treats, I'm sure he's hungry by now." D said nervously as he left quickly through the front door, pulling on something warm as he walked into the cool, autumn air.

-

" _Leon!_" Jill hissed, leaning closely to him at his desk.

" You have got to ask for….an extended leave or something! Your gonna give the Count a panic attack!"

" Why should I have to leave my job! He doesn't have too!!" Leon yelled, an angry blush on his face as he folded his arms stubbornly.

" _He isn't the one whose pregnant!_" she whispered, glaring at him sternly, " Not to mention the fact that his job is also in his home, it's convenient."

" No! I won't leave! I don't _want_ to be completely depend on D!" Leon argued, a small, angry tear at the corner of his eye.

" Leon! You can still hide it now, but not much longer. A couple more weeks and everyone will be able to tell! You've already been getting looks as it is!"

" _And fix you're shirt! You're showing!!"_ she said, pulling at his shirt to try and hide the bump beneath the cloth.

" Hey!" Leon protested, trying to push her away from him.

Now all of this had been spoken in very low tones, but the squabbling was made very evident.

Everyone noticed, but everyone tried to ignore it. The two had been acting very strangely lately. Either speaking very animatedly, or fighting endlessly, and they quickly learned that it was best not to approach them at these times, because all would go quiet and the two would stare them down until they were gone.

The two continued their bickering as the sound of a door being slammed open sounded, causing everyone but the two to startle and jump.

" Leon!" the two stopped bickering and turned to D with a blink.

" D?" Leon said in confusion.

D just smiled as he came to Leon's desk, putting the large basket of food onto Leon's desk.

Leon eyed the basket, he could practically smell the sugary treats inside of it, and bread, he'd grown very fond of bread as well lately.

D chuckled at Leon's wide-eyed expression of appreciation, he knew that Leon would love this.

And he did, Leon's eyes practically sparkled as he snatched the basket and grabbed at the treats inside, munching happily.

He'd had a ravenous appetite lately, he _always_ felt hungry, it was annoying. That, coupled with the headaches and the more recent foot pain….this kid owed him a lot for all the pains he was going through, and would go through, to have 'em.

" I take it that you like it?" D said as he was finally able to calm down a bit and sat down, bringing out the tea, poring some for Leon, Jill, and himself.

" That's a bit of an understatement." Jill smirked, then turned to D to whisper to him.

_" I'm trying to get him to stay home, but he's just so stubborn!"_ it was a good thing that Leon was so occupied by his food, or he would have heard them talking about him for sure.

D sighed.

_" Please keep trying, I'd like to not force him to do anything. It doesn't usually end very well."_

Jill nodded and they turned back to Leon and began to eat and have some light conversation.

From his office door-window, the boss watched the whole thing with a sweat drop. Just what had been going on lately? Everyone was acting so strangely, especially Leon. He'd been refusing the types of missions he usually jumped to have a chance at, which was odd. Not to mention the fact that Leon seemed to be putting on a bit of weight…not that it was easy to see, what, whith all those baggy shirts he'd been wearing recently, but….when he turned a certain way….he could see the shirt brush up against a round belly.

It was probably because of all those sweets the Count had been sending the young man. The Count had been visiting increasingly, he'd have to talk to the man….he couldn't have him causing one of his best detective's to go inactive.

As he watched, he saw Leon scoot out of his chair and leave.

He sighed and went back to his own work. Yes, things seemed like they would get interesting around here soon enough.

-

Leon walked into the bathroom, he _REALLY_ had to go, just another side-effect of his pregnancy he guessed, it was really starting to mess with his sleep.

As he finished and went to the sink to wash his hands, he stopped as he looked into the mirror.

He really did see the difference, it wasn't too noticeable, not yet at least.

But….that would change, wouldn't it? Leon looked down at his belly, his shirt brushed against his belly, and he could see it. Jill was right, a couple more weeks and everyone would be able to tell.

It was a good thing this was a one person bathroom, because Leon gently lifted up his shirt.

There was one reason and one reason alone that he did not do this more often….stretch marks….

He really hated looking at his stomach to see those marks, the bump he loved, he'd gotten used to the initial strangeness of all, but the marks!

Oh how he hated those stretch marks!

Leon made a face at the marks, but then his expression softened as he laid a hand over the ever-growing bump.

He couldn't feel anything from it just yet, but he found that he was actually really looking forward to when he would.

He sighed, Jill was right, he really couldn't stay at work anymore, could he?

This kid was coming, and his job was a very dangerous one. So it was really no wonder why D was always so nervous whenever he left to go to work.

It wasn't very fair to D.

He had to leave work.

A little more stroking and he was ready to leave the bathroom, pulling his shirt down, confusion set onto his face.

Wet…. His shirt was wet.

He looked down to find two wet spots on his shirt.

But where had they….?

OH _hell_ NO!!!

His….his nipples!

They were…._LEAKING!!!!_

_ (So, basically, Leon's face looks something like this O-o)_

_ O.k.,_ so they had been a bit sore lately….but….but….

" D_!!!!!!"_ Leon roared.

The entire district went shock-still and D just sighed.

_Oh dear_, what is it that he had done now?

-

I'm sorry it's not longer, I've been so busy lately.

Lol, leaking nipples….did you know that men have nipples because of the time they spent in the womb where they still weren't completely male?

They are actually functional too, they just don't give milk because of the lack of hormones.

There were times where newborn baby boys leaked from the nipples after birth due to left-over hormones. In olden times, this milk was collected by witches to use in spells.

Strange, huh?

I was curious when I was small, and no one could answer why men had nipples if they couldn't have babies, so I went to the internet! It has _ALL_ the answers!!!:D

……Don't judge me! Like none of you have typed up some especially strange questions before……_

_

_


	7. Info On Male Breastfeeding

Just a link for all of you who were curious about the male breastfeeding thing.

But, apparently, link won't work, so I'll just tell you that it on the " Mental Floss" site under" Can Men Breastfeed?"

Or just type up " Mental Floss Can Me Breastfeed?" and it should pop up.

You should read it! It's actually very interesting!:D

There's even a video on Animal Planet about it....you know what? Just type down, " Can Men Breastfeed?" you'll find all kinds of very interesting stories about it!


	8. Frustration and Revelation

A/N So I have a rant after this chapter, then I have some ideas for fics that I'd like to share. Please read and comment on them, and tell me if you'd be willing to write them or not.

Week Eighteen

Four weeks since Leon discovered his leaking nipples and shouted D out of his work building, something everyone had been very confused about.

_Flashback_

_" _I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Leon shouted as he shook his fist in anger.

D sweat dropped as he wondered about what brought this on. Then he noticed the shirt. Leon's shirt had two damp spots on it.

_Oh….so that's why…._

D gave a nervous smile and tried to take the raging man where no one could see them.

" WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME!!!" Leon screamed as he stomped a foot down on the floor angrily.

Everyone was staring, and Jill decided this was her que to take Leon away from the wondering eyes. Which worked for her, because she wasn't the one with dark, longish hair and mismatched eyes.

Oh! And she wasn't male or her partner's gay lover….

_End Flashback_

It was also four weeks since Leon let go of his pride and decided to leave work.

_Temporarily_, he said, _temporarily…_

Maybe D could convince him otherwise….

Turning on his side, D gazed down at the sleeping figure beside him.

Leon's hair fell prettily upon his face, his mouth slightly ajar as a gentle snore was heard.

D let his hand wonder down to the man's abdomen, his belly was definitely showing now, still not _huge_, but showing. Though, he was also obviously larger than anyone at eighteen weeks should have been. So D had his suspicions….ones he knew Leon would probably be alarmed about.

This was more than likely….a pregnancy with multiple offspring.

Leon would be seeing Ru today, and D wanted to ask him in private to check, to be for sure.

D would check himself, he was perfectly able to, however….Leon was becoming a little self-conscious over his weight. He realized that he was larger than was average, and every little touch to his stomach reminded him of just how large he was becoming,….and of the stretch marks….

So putting his ear to the man's stomach was definitely out of the question, especially if Leon knew exactly what it was that he was looking for….

D was suddenly brought to reality by the feeling of a tiny foot kicking the palm of his hand.

He jumped, his back immediately coming off the bed to stare at his hand in disbelief as Leon woke with a start and looked at his stomach, shock written on his face.

" Wha-what the…." Leon said groggily as he put his own hand over his stomach, then looking at D, blinking before laying back down, letting himself think on this new feeling.

Before another slight kick caught his attention.

It was the strangest thing, he could see the skin of his belly ripple where he felt the kick, proving to him that there really was someone else in there, and that he wasn't just getting fat. In that moment, Leon felt a strong wave of love and affection course through his system. This was the most _amazing_ thing….he didn't know how to describe it, but he _did_ know that….the love he currently felt coming from deep within himself, was unlike any other that he had ever felt before.

Another kick came as he went to lay down again.

" I guess it is time to get up then." he said as he brought himself up.

" Yes, I believe so." came D's voice.

As they got ready, Leon let his own mind wonder.

He'd been so pissed-off by the nipple-leaking thing at first….but he'd gotten used to it. Not that he didn't give D hell about it for a few days first. D was not allowed to touch him, to speak with him, or even come within a few feet of him without being sent a glare so fierce, a forest fire would gladly fizzle out just to escape it's reach.

Now, it was natural to him. He was getting used to having all these unexpected events hurled at him from all angles now, and, to be honest, Leon knew he should have seen this coming. It was normal for nipples to leak and swell during pregnancy, he knew that, but still, it completely took him off guard. He was still a man after all, he didn't even know that it was possible for men to breastfeed, something that was later explained to him fully by Ru, as being completely possible.

So he got over it, like he got over finding out he was pregnant in the first place. There was nothing he could do about that now.

Now, you would think that, that meant that everything was great between them now, right?

_WRONG!!!_

He was pregnant, the hormones were raging right about now, and he was going without the cure of his affliction.

In short, he was horny….very, very, horny……and D was too scared to do anything about it!

Ever since Leon had began to really show, it was hands-off for D apparently. Like he was afraid to even touch the poor man. Like Leon would suddenly break if he laid one even _remotely_ sexual finger on his mate.

Which only served to frustrate the man even more.

_He needed sex god-dammit!!!_

And he'd be _damned_ if he didn't find some way to get D to bend to his wills.

D's will was strong, but Leon took pride in his own.

_D would give him what he wanted, no matter what!_

Now why did he feel that there was some sort of role-reversal in all of this?

( because in the first story this was D's mindset…lol)

" It's time to go see Ru, My Dear." D's voice snapped him out of his inner vow.

" Oh. Right." Leon had almost forgotten about that, but he was supposed to go see the guy, wasn't he?

Vaguely, Leon wondered what the man even was. Since he had stopped holding himself back from seeing the animals, it had become hard for him to turn it off. So he hardly ever knew if who he was talking to was human, animal, or something else entirely.

Once, he found out that he had been talking to Father Time!

Boy was he confused throughout that entire conversation.

_" Don't worry young one, they'll be perfectly adorable, healthy, and happy children. Though, you may want to keep an eye on the little blonde one."_

Now what did he mean by that? Leon had thought the old man was crazy, until he described the man to D, who told him who he was, apparently, talking to Father_-fuckin'-_Time!

D asked what the man had said, but Leon kept his mouth shut.

Was this supposed to mean that this was going to happen, _again?!_

Leon would have to make sure they were more careful.

Of course, it could also mean….

_Nah!_ It's not possible, is it?

Leon was not stupid, he did realize that he was…._slightly_, larger than most….it was kinda hard not to notice. He just figured the kid was getting big because of how much he'd been eating, and how much of what he ate was sugar based.

Just because he was large didn't mean that there was more than one in there, right?

I mean, everyone carries their kids differently, right?

But, if there were more than one in there….

….But there's not! So there was no need to be worrying about these kinds of things!

Ru would have picked it up, he was the doctor, after all….

-

_Doctor appointment with Ru_

" So, how are things goin'?" Leon asked curiously as Ru felt around on Leon's belly, looking for anything that may be wrong.

" Things seem to be going along well, everything seems to be healthy." came Ru's reply.

Seriously, the man's name really didn't suit him. He was a large man, at least a head taller than Leon, broad chested and had a head of fiery hair on him.

Leon was curious about the man's name, maybe he'd ask D about it later.

But, as of right now….

" What about sex?" Leon asked normally, causing D to snap his head towards him as his eyes went wide.

Ru smiled and gave a great big chuckle, head thrown back in his amusement, then calmed and looked at D.

" Sex is fine, as long as it isn't too rough, you can have as much as you want."

Leon and Ru both continued looking at D, Leon had a _huge_ smirk on his face, a _ha!_ expression on his face.

D, meanwhile, could feel the embarrassment show on his face, was it his fault? He was only trying to make sure that Leon was safe, he couldn't help the feeling that he needed to guard the man from anything at this point, even himself.

Ru sighed and looked at the red-faced kami, a small smile gracing his lips.

" Everything is fine, Count. There is no reason why you shouldn't engage in certain pleasures of the flesh." he informed the, still reluctant, kami.

Leon sighed, D was going to be stubborn, he just knew it.

But why? Leon perfectly trusted D to not hurt him while he was in this state. They'd had some wild nights, but they'd also had their sweet ones, where D was gentle and left Leon without a doubt that he was loved and cherished.

Well, maybe he shouldn't think so much about seducing the Count as he should think of showing the Count how much he loves and trusts him not to go overboard and hurt him or the baby.

" Oh, I'm sure you've already know," Ru began, " but you're expecting twins."

….

"……oh…" Leon takes very calmly.

D was astonished, he'd expected more of a-

" WWWHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!!" Leon yelled.

-

Yep, another chapter ended with a death wail. Hehehe, sorry for not updating this sooner….truth is I've had most of this done for awhile now, but I wanted to make it longer, but forget that. My computer's acting wacky, so I'm trying to whatever I can to prepare for if it just dies out on me.

Btw, and I'm sure I won't get these kind of reviews on this story b/c I warned in the description that Leon is uke, but, if you do read, and you don't like that Leon is uke, please do not tell me " Leon is not uke", it really gets on my nerves….

recently got that kind of comment, but I ask that you don't write them because they make me want to write a large rant of reasons why Leon is an uke….and I have a lot of reasons….trust me, you don't want to get me started.

I hate D as an uke, it very much disgusts me….I tried reading them because they make up the majority of this fandom, but I just can't read them. D is practically turned into woman in them and Leon is turned into some kind of macho man….which he is not ~.~

I can see why they think this way, D looks feminine and Leon is a cop….but they go really overboard and it bugs me.

What I'm trying to say is, I avoid them b/c I know I don't like them, I don't leave a comment, and I most certainly don't say, " D is not an Uke."

ANYWAYS….

I have a couple of ideas for a fan fiction, but I'm not sure if I'm going to get around to actually writing them.

If anyone would like to write them, go right ahead, my only requirement is that Leon be kept the uke.

One of them is that Leon suddenly starts to discover an attraction for men, which he gradually realizes was always there. However, what's this? He's not looking at Count D?! What will D do when he finds his dear detective looking at men who are taller and better built than himself? Maybe he'll just have to show Leon how dominating he can be.

Another one is much more simple, Leon get stuck in the back of D's Petshop, but what happens when he comes across the various creatures that lurk there?

This one can either have real characters, like T-Chan or Ten-Chan, or OC's, you decide. Once again, as long as Leon is uke, do whatever you want. D could even join in, or not, as long as Leon is with the various creatures in the Petshop. ( I think that a lot of people have been wanting to read something like this.)

If more than one person wants to write about one idea, I'd encourage it because it's interesting to see the different versions. ( Though I'm sure there won't be multiple people to want to write about one idea.)

There are some others, maybe I'll get into the habit of writing out ideas after every chapter.

Maybe I should create a Leon-uke community, what do you think?

Wow, I had a lot to say….=~.~=

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


End file.
